Obtaining the location of a mobile device that is accessing a wireless network may be useful for many applications including, for example, emergency calls, personal navigation, asset tracking, locating a friend or family member, etc. However, location of a mobile device typically requires usage of resources by a mobile device and/or by a network for such purposes as transmitting uplink or downlink signals that can be measured by another device, conveying assistance data that can be used by a mobile device to obtain measurements and/or to determine a location, and performing processing and communication. The amount of resource usage, particularly on a network side, may increase substantially when many mobile devices need to be located over a period of time—e.g. hundreds, thousands or millions of mobile devices that may need to be located hourly or daily by a large wireless network. It may therefore be advantageous to use methods that reduce the amount of resource usage by a network and/or a mobile device to achieve a preferred level of location support.